


Armin- Humanities Last Hope

by THELIGHTSABRE500



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THELIGHTSABRE500/pseuds/THELIGHTSABRE500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe of "Attack on Titan" The story depicts the journey of Armin Arlert on his quest to becoming humanity's last hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first of all thank you for reading this story! Please give it a chance as it is my first story to be posted, I will try to post chapters as regularly as possible (without my studies getting in the way) and finally to reiterate my point THANK YOU! ;)

The year was 843, a four year old Armin was awaking from his slumber.  
He opened his eyes to see his parents putting on various complex looking straps and placing two large metallic 'cylinders' onto their hips.  
He asked, sluggishly rubbing his eyes, "Dad, where are you and Mummy going?" His father smiles at him softly and replies gently "Armin, you mustn't tell anyone what we're about to do, do you promise?" Armin hooked his pinky onto his dad's and confirmed his answer, "we're going outside of these walls, we need to see how it is in the open world, we can't stay in these cages forever. You are going to stay with Grandad for a bit now, okay? We'll be back in a weeks time." Armin did not question his parents any further, he put all his faith in them. His mother kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, leaving in tears.  
Armin turned to see his Grandad, who picked him up off the floor and hugged him. "Everything's going to be okay, Armin" he said "they're going to be back soon"


	2. Their Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly one week flies by, Armin's parents arrive in a panic, they are extremely worried, and then there is someone at their door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on doing two chapters a week so please be patient! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone who reads this story!

Armin is out looking for Eren, his one and only friend, while walking he is carrying a large old book with him.  
He looks up to see a shadow looming over him. Fear struck him like a sledgehammer, towering over him was Bastian Dike, the local bully. "Nice book there, worm" Armin knew that he couldn't possibly take Bastian in a fight, with Bastian being six years older to him. "Please move, I've got somewhere to be" replied Armin before being shoved onto the pavement "I don't move for anyone! You got that!? When you speak to me I want respect!" Just as he was about to strike him, Eren came out of nowhere and delivered a blow of his own into Dike's gut. Bastian buckled and ran, "I'll get you for this later Jaeger!"  
"Are you alright, Armin?" said Eren, offering his hand. Armin refused it and pulled himself up "I'm fine" he said, but his voice betrayed him.  
Later they were by the river, Armin was showing Eren his book. "Are there really mountains THAT BIG!?" Eren asked eagerly, "It must be true, Eren. The outside world is bigger than we could ever imagine!", "One day, I promise that we'll see those mountains with our own two eyes!" Eren claimed, "But how!?", "Easy, we join the Survey Corps!" Eren explained with a sparkle in his emerald green eyes. "I'll join you too m, Eren, we'll see the outside world together!"  
A couple hours later, Armin trotted back home, to his concerned Grandfather. "What's wrong, Grandad?", "Oh, its nothing Armin, sit and I'll make dinner."  
After they had eaten there was a knock at their door, from the voices Armin could make out that it was his parents. He rushed to the door to see his mother and father breathing heavily and sweating, clearly in panic. His mother grabs him and takes him to the basement. "Honey, watch the door" she says to her husband.  
In the gloomy light of their basement, a terrified Armin is looking at his nervous mother. "Armin, listen to me" she says in a rush "I don't have much time to explain, but I need you to be brave for mummy, okay? I'm going to give you an injection, just like Dr.Jaeger does." Shouts could be heard outside, his mother panicked, she thrust the needle in his arm, ignoring her son's discomfort, she says with tears in her eyes "Armin, no matter what happens we will always love you, USE THESE MEMORIES, THEY WILL HELP YOU! YOU ARE HUMANITY'S LAST HOPE!"  
Armin hears gun shots, his mother reached for the basement hatch when two cloaked men appear, "You are to be executed for posing a threat to the king, if you do not comply we will shoot you down without a fair trial" one of them says. Armin's mother charges at them, knife in hand. They take aim and shoot her square in the chest, she died before she hit the ground. "That's what you fucking get you bitch!" says the man, his attention then passes onto Armin, who is paralysed in fear and despair. "Now don't try anything, or I will put you down!" the man says, gun at the ready. The taller of the two men tells the other to stand down "He's just a kid, besides, I have something else for him." The tall man comes closer to Armin and holds a cloth to his face. Armin then passes out.

He awoke much later, he sees Dr.Jaeger speaking to two familiar looking men. He also spots Eren who runs up to his now conscious friend. "Armin what happened!? Are you okay!?" "I don't remember..." Is all Armin could manage before a throbbing pain passes through his body.  
Grisha Jaeger walks up to him after speaking with the men. "Are you okay Armin? Are you in any pain?" he asks in a gentle voice. "Mr.Jaeger, do you know what happened?" " It seems two thieves had entered your home, there was a trauma to your head meaning that you have some memory loss. I'm so sorry about your family" he says with sadness in his voice. Armin wept heavily 'Why did this happen to me!? Why did mummy, dad and grandad have to be taken away!? I'm all alone!' he thought. Grisha gripped the feeble boys shoulders and looked deep into his eyes "Armin, how about you come live with me and Eren?" Armin looked up to meet his gaze when Eren grabbed his hand, "Come on Armin" he said "lets go home"

When they arrived at the Jaeger household Armin was hugged by a pretty woman, "You poor thing, come inside, lets get you warmed up!" "Thank you Mrs.Jaeger" "Please, call me mom"


	3. 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place five years after Armin's adoption into the Jaeger household. He is now suited to their lifestyle and is developing very fast for his age. Armin, Eren and Dr.Jaeger go on a visit to the Ackerman's home but find nothing but horror.

5 YEARS LATER...

Armin got up and touched his head to ease his throbbing headache, he had a strange dream, again. This time it was about two titans fighting in a cave, one was a muscular (albeit a little wide) bearded one who was biting out the nape a female titans neck. These disturbing dreams had become a regular occurrence (and nuisance) which Armin had never had before until the incident of his parents death, but Dr. Jaeger had quickly dismissed this as a result post traumatic stress.  
Armin got up to the smell of eggs, with his mouth watering, he got up went to the bathroom to have a shower, got dressed and ran up to give Mrs.Jaeger a hug.  
He plopped down onto a chair next to Eren. "Do you want to come with me and Dad today?, we're going to a friends house!" asked Eren, "Definitely" answered Armin.  
Later that day they arrived at the foot of Mount Roshi within wall Maria. "Now Eren, remember to be nice to Mikasa" said Dr.Jaeger, Eren had a bad habit of upsetting others, "That depends on her attitude" replied Eren, "Eren, this is exactly why you have very few friends" his dad said rather harshly.  
They stood outside for what seemed like a lifetime, knocking repeatedly while calling for the Ackerman's to open the door. After getting tired of waiting Grisha pushed open the door and his eyes widened in horror. Eren and Armin managed to get a glimpse of the bloodshed before the door was slammed shut before their eyes. 'It had been TWICE that another two of my friends have been killed' thought Grisha.  
"Eren!Armin! Have you seen a girl nearby anywhere?" receiving only a shake of their heads, he said "I'm calling the police look around nearby for Mikasa, BUT don't stray too far!"  
Eren and Armin were surveying the area, when they saw a little hut, they could hear conversations being made among three men. "Say, what's so special about this kid anyway?" one of the thugs asked, "If you didn't know why'd you come along!?" "I dunno" "listen here idiot, this girl comes from a race called the Asians, they all went extinct leaving only the girl and her mother, WHICH IS WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL THE MOTHER!!" "B-but she came at me!" "SHE WAS 'ARMED' WITH SCISSORS!!"  
Armin had received enough information to know that they had kidnapped Mikasa. "What're we gonna do Eren!?" he asked anxiously, Eren stared coldly into space for a minute before taking out both of his pen knife, "We're gonna have to kill 'em" and without a word he made for the door, without having time to stop him, Armin followed after him while taking out his grandad's multi-tool from his pocket.  
Eren knocked on the door with crocodile tears in his eyes, masking his anger with faked fear. "What you want you brats!?" asked one of the kidnappers. "W-we're lost" said Eren in a 'fearful' voice. The man looked at his associate and nodded, softened his expression and said " Don't worry boys, don't you guys know that you shouldn't play in the mountains alone? There could be wolves out here, now if you both come with me-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Eren plunged his knife into his belly. The man keeled over and lay on the floor, "No thanks" said Eren and closed the door while glaring at the second man inside. The man inside ran for the door in fury "WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!?"  
but Armin rammed his blade into the man's chest, and using his unnatural strength topped the man over, and watched as the life faded away from his eyes. Armin had instantly regretted his decision and just felt the burden of taking a life seep it's way into him. He felt corrupt, no better than the one he had just slaughtered.  
He slumped down onto his knees and dropped his multi-tool onto the floor and stared at his hands.  
Eren went over to the bound, raven haired girl and started to cut the rope. "Hello, my name's Eren I'm Dr.Jaegers son, and that-" he says, pointing to Armin "-is my brother Armin."  
"There should be a third man" says the girl in a whispered voice. And then the "Third man" barged through the door and grabbed Eren by the neck "DID YOU DO THIS!? YOU BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU!!"  
"Fight" said Eren in a strangled voice "Armin, Mikasa, if you fight you win, if you don't fight you die."  
But before Armin could make a grab for his knife Mikasa ran at lighting speed and thrust her knife into the mans back, killing him instantly.  
One hour later the police arrived, with Dr.Jaeger with them. "EREN! ARMIN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OFF TOO FAR! WHY ARE YOU SO CARELESS WITH YOUR LIFE!?" "B-but the police wouldn't have got here in time! We needed to save her as quick as possible!" argued Eren. Grisha sighed "I know, I was just concerned of your safety."  
Mikasa walked up to Grisha and asked in a hollow, sad voice "Um- Mr.Jaeger, which way is my house from here? I'm cold" without thinking Eren took off his red scarf and wrapped it around Mikasa.  
"Mikasa, why don't you come live with Eren, Armin and me now?" said Grisha with the same kind voice from when he took in Armin. Eren tugged at Mikasa's sleeve and said with the same unconditional kindness "Come on, lets go home" Armin walked up to Mikasa and held her other hand and led her towards Dr.Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little over excited and made this chapter early, don't worry there will still be two WHOLE chapters next week as well! And as usual thank you very much for reading!! :)


	4. That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Mikasa has also been adopted into the house, life seems well for Armin, but all changes in the blink of an eye ,on that day...

A year has passed since Mikasa has also been accepted into the house. Life hasn't been this good in a while for Armin. He gets up with his muscles feeling sore yet again, everyday since 4 years ago, this has been happening.

Armin gets up, and has his breakfast. "Carla, I'm going to be leaving Shiganshina today for work, don't expect me back for at least a week" Grisha informs, "Take care"

Just before leaving Grisha turns to look at Eren, "Eren, when I get back I'll show you what's on the basement!" "Really?" Eren asks in excitement, "Just stay out of trouble!, I'll be off now Carla, take care!"

An hour passes and Armin goes on stroll within the district, he walks with a confidence which he had gained, he was now known as one of the strongest kids in the district. But Armin wondered what had caused such a change in his body, it was ever since the day of the "incident"...

He walks, turning right past the blacksmith, "Where you headed, Arlert?" "Out of the way , Dike" "Or what? You gonna 'beat me up'?" Dike was one of the kids that didn't believe the rumours about Armin. "I'm sick and tired about people talking crap about you! Look at you, you scrawny runt! I'm gonna beat the shit outta you and then people will talk about me!" "I didn't think you were stupid enough to actually care about something that pointless, I guess I was wrong", many kids have 'challenged' him throughout the recent months, trying to make a name for themselves, Bastian was no special case.

Bastian charged at him in fury, trying to utilize his large size as an advantage over Armin, but Armin side steps and grabs Bastian's arm and flips him over his shoulder and throws him onto the ground. He turns to walk away, he never actually had a taste for beating others. "You think I came alone, bastard!?" Bastian grunts weakly as four more kids come out of the shadows, Five on one!' thinks Armin 'not good!' Two kids swing for him but he ducks and punches one on the chest, knocking the breadth out of his lungs, but Armin was unprepared for the other who kicks his feet out from under him, tripping him. Soon all five gather round like a pack of angry hyenas.

Armin could make out an object running at them at high speed, It was Eren, with Mikasa in tow. "Come on, we can take 'em!" The group growl, but they couldn't be more wrong. Eren jumps in and knees one in the groin, and watches as he buckles, Mikasa grabs two and smashes them into each other before kicking them onto the floor. Armin picks himself up and throws a right cross into the jaw of another boy. The three of them then proceed to walk towards Bastian, the only one left, "P-please I didn't mean it!" Eren grabs his collar, his emerald eyes glowing with rage "If you touch anyone of is again we will break every bone on your body! GOT THAT!?" He lets go of the collar and watches them flee."What the hells their problem?" Eren wonders.

Later they sit by the river reading Armin's book as usual. "Armin, those kind of books are not allowed within the walls, you should be more careful" says Mikasa. "This book of one of the only things I have from my parents, and besides books about the outside world are only banned because people don't want to leave the wall, what they don't realize is that we can't stay in the walls forever, the walls could come down any day!" Mikasa sighs, she receives the same lecture everytime she warns him. "Lets go, we have firewood to collect" says Eren, trying to change the topic.

Two hours pass, and they begin to make their way home, as they walk, a powerful tremor causes the trio to fall. They look up at the wall with fearful eyes. They see a huge hand, skinless. 'Their here' thought Armin in dread.

In a split second another boom could be heard as a gaping, wide hole was left in the wall. "The titans are gonna get in!!" was one of the screams among the hundreds. People were crushed under debris, it was utter chaos. Their little world was being destroyed.

"Mom! Our house is near there!" screamed Eren as he sprinted towards their home. They turn the corner to see Carla Jaeger trapped under the debris.

"Mikasa! Armin! Help me lift this pillar!" cries Eren, the three grab the pillar and it begins to shift ever do slightly. But it could not be lifted by the efforts of the three of them. "Eren, the titans are in the walls, aren't they?"Carla asks "Eren! Take Mikasa and Armin and run!" "We can't! You have to come with us!!" Eren cries. "EREN! WHY CAN'T YOU OBEY MY LAST WISH!?" she shouts at him "My legs have been been crushed under the debris, I can't run even if I'm free!" "Then I'll just have to carry you!!" "Mikasa take Eren and Armin and run!"

Soon heavy footsteps could be heard close to them. It was a titan.

As the three were trying to pull at the pillar in panic, Hannes lands down next to them. "Hannes! Take the kids and leave! Please!" pleaded Carla. "Carla, don't take me so lightly!" he says before charging at the titan. He runs at it full speed then suddenly halts as he sees its face, the blood drains from his face, and his body gives into fear. The titan is displaying an excited smile on its face, its eyes gleaming in delight as it has a chance to eat.

Hannes sheaths his blade and grabs Eren, Mikasa and Armin. "Thank you" is the last of what was heard of Carla as the titan grabs her from the debris. "STOP!!!!" screams Eren in fury before good mother of devoured in front of him. Armin breaks down into tears, his new family has also been lost!

____________________________________________

The three sit on the ship's deck, Armin stares at his hands 'If only the three of us were strong enough, if only...' Suddenly they heard a loud crash as they saw a titan break through the gate of Wall Maria, A third of their territory has been lost! They have no home anymore.

Eren gets up suddenly, Armin grabs his arm to stop him but is shrugged off. Eren grabs the edge of the boat "I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL, I WON'T STOP UNTIL THEY ARE ALL WIPED OUT, I'LL KILL EVERY FUCKING OVER OF THEM!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I posted this late ;~; I've been REALLY busy with my studies!!! And as usual, thank you very much for reading, and feel free to leave a comment on how you feel I could improve on the story!


	5. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three kids have had to quickly adjust to live in Trost in order to survive. There is nothing else on the mind of Armin other than making sure that he and his friends get to experience the outside world, he will do anything to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as promised I have presented you with two chapters this week, thus (hopefully) proving to you that I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC!!!!!! :3

Survival. This was one of the only things that Armin was focused on. He did not want the rest of his family to be lost, a feeling he shared with Mikasa, something Eren did not understand.

"You and Mikasa are the freaking same! You're not my goddamn parents!" said Eren before running of into the distance. He had gotten into another dispute with Mikasa as he attacked a Garrison member for insulting the Survey Corps. Armin had supported Mikasa and told Eren not to make such rash decisions, but it did not go too well.

The three kids had finished their jobs of ploughing the fields, received their pay before making their way home.

Armin tells Mikasa that he is going to check out the local library and takes his leave. This was a lie that he frequently told Mikasa, he would go off in search of Hannes in order to learn self defense. Armin ran guiltily, he did not like lying to his sister.

He arrived just in time as he saw Hannes dismiss his squad. "Ah, Armin! You here for another lesson are ya?" Armin nods "well it just so happens that someone overheard me when I said I was training a kid to fight!" Hannes says while pointing to a short man wearing a military uniform and a green cape bearing the "wings of freedom" emblem.

Armin's heart stopped beating for a split second. "T-Th-That's La-L" he begins, "Its Lance corporal Levi!" finishes Hannes. The short man turns his permanently scowling face towards the feeble child, "Hello, Brat" he snaps "Seargent Major Hannes here told me to give you some fighting tips, lets get started, shall we?"

Armin walks closer, getting into stance, dreading the brutal beat down he was about to receive. "Get ready kid, I won't go too easy on you!" Levi barks, then jabs at him, all the while holding back on the child.

Armin manages to block the hand, just. But before he realises his legs were sweeped from underneath him. "You block well, I'll give you that, but you need to be more aware of what's going on around you, lets try again." Armin struggles to his feet but maintains his stance.

This time Armin makes the first move, he sends a well aimed kick to the ribs but has his foot caught. The next thing he knows, he is on the floor. "Nice kick, but try to be faster, get up, lets go again." After numerous failed attempts to overcome Levi, Armin sites on the floor exhausted, Levi walks up to him and offers him a flagon of water. "You fight good, kid. You're stronger than most your age. Say, why'd you want to learn how to fight?" "Thank you sir, I only want to learn how to fight because... Because I want to be able to protect my family." "That's a good enough reason as any, you looking to join the military?" Armin nods "which branch?" "The Survey Corps, sir!" Levi is taken aback, "Really? Why? Most kids would aim for the military police" "Its because I want to see the outside world, to actually contribute to humanity's triumph, to be able to be free, not stuck inside like cattle!" Armin says, his emotions rang true in his words as Levi was impressed "You have spirit, you will make a great soldier one day, what's your name?" "Armin Arlert, sir" "great to meet you Armin" Levi says, patting Armin's head and leaves without saying another word.

Armin walks home in bewilderment, her still can't believe he just met humanity's strongest soldier! He wants to tell Eren and Mikasa extremely bad! But cannot otherwise his secret will be exposed.

He feels a new level of purpose, the words of humanity's strongest still ringing in his ears, "You will make a great soldier one day."  
He knows what he must do, fight in order to achieve his dreams, in order to gain strength.


	6. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are now a few months away from being able to join the military, Armin has to make sure they are able to survive the coming months in time to enlist.

Armin was walking down an alley way with Mikasa and Eren. His instincts tell him something is wrong, "Get behind me" he snaps at the two. They don't shift from their position, holding a steel gaze.

Three men walk out of the shadow, "Well, look at what we have here, you three should fetch a decent price!, come with us kiddos and this doesn't have to get messy!" Says the the pack leader.

'Not again' thought Armin, 'it's the same as three years ago!' he looks over at Mikasa, she knows what these men plan to do to them once they are caught.

Armin suddenly sets off at a sprint towards the centre man with inhuman speed. Suddenly he jumps up and lands a kick to the side of the man's head, knocking him out instantly. "YOU BASTARD! COME HERE!" shrieks one of the vile creatures. But in a flash Mikasa is there, punching his sternum with a satisfying crack. Eren, seething worth rage, takes out his with blade and starts stabbing the third one, "YOU FILTHY ANIMALS, DIE LIKE THE SCUM YOU ARE!" he roars. "Eren! Stop! He's dead!" Mikasa says bit her breath was wasted as Eren continued the ordeal.

Armin team off to find a garrison troop, he runs into Hannes. "Hannes! Come quick!"  
Hannes begins to follow him

Hanne eyes widen in shock, 'How could these kids do this!?' he pondered. "We'll have these two men treated then arrested, the other is dead, but you did this in self defense, so you'll get off, but be more careful, there is only a number of times that you'll get pardoned for such acts!" 

"BUT THEY'RE NOTHING MORE THAN MONSTERS, FILTHY DOGS THAT NEED TO BE PUT DOWN! IF WE DON'T KILL THEM, THIS COULD HAPPEN TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Eren screams in fury. 

Armin slaps him, even to Mikasa's surprise, "Listen you idiot! Do you not think me and Mikasa wanted to kill these men too!? The only reason we held back is because we knew the consequences! Do you not want to join the military, do you even want to avenge your mother! Well good luck doing all that in prison!!" Armin lets out his outburst, hoping the message has finally gotten through to Eren by harsh methods.  
Eren tears up, "I-I'm sorry, I just didn't want us to get hurt", Mikasa walks over to comfort him.

Hannes looks over at Armin, "Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?" He asks "No, I'm tired of him behaving like a jackass and making rash decisions, sooner or later he will pay for it, I have to make sure it doesn't happen." Armin states coldly.

The three were walking to their accommodation, "Armin, are you still mad at me?" Eren asks timidly, still shocked at what happened. "No, I just don't want to see you get into any more trouble, you should think before you act."

Glad that there were no hardships between them the two started discussing which branch they would choose. "Mikasa which back are you going to join?" "It doesn't matter to me, If you two choose the Survey Corps I'll join, if its the Garrisons I'll follow, it makes no difference." Armin smiles, they were going to stick together even into adulthood.

Armin as usual deviates from the route taking his leave but Mikasa grabs his arm, "You've been checking out the library far too frequently, but never bringing home any books, and when you return you're covered in bruises, what's going on?" 

'Damn it! I knew she'd find out eventually, perceptive as always!" He thought, "I- um lost my library pass, so I've had to be reading the books at the library!" He muttered nervously. "Really? You can't just get another pass? You're a terrible liar and we both know it! Don't go around telling Eren to be careful, while doing reckless thing yourself, Armin!" "I'm not lying! I'm not being reckless!" "Fine, just be careful, okay?" Mikasa says before embracing Armin "I don't want member of my family to be lost" she mumbles sadly. Armin returns the embrace, "Don't worry Mikasa, I'll be careful I swear."

He then turns and runs off towards his place of training, feeling terrible for lying to Mikasa.

"Armin! You're back! The Lance Corporal is waiting for you at the back this time" Hannes informs, Armin nods and runs towards the direction.

"Evening, Arlert, ready for another session I see? Well lets get started" Levi says. The two get into the circle going their stance. Armin makes the first move, manoeuvring his refined body to go for a roundhouse kick, which Levi easily blocks, before sending a sweeping kick of his own to knock Armin off his feet, however after months of training with the Lance Corporal, Armin foresees this and flips backwards to avoid the attack. "You're getting better! Keep it up!" Levi states. Armin feels his chest swell up with pride but before he could think, Levi grabs him, flips him over his shoulder and holds him in a lock. "As I said, you're good but you've still got a long way to go!" Levi says, "tap out Arlert, you've lost. Tap out!" But Armin wouldn't budge, he continued struggling, until he felt his vision going black, "Arlert! Tap out, you're not going to win!" Armin's struggles got weaker and weaker. Levi sighs and lets go.

Armin props himself up, gasping like a fish out of water. "Armin, you need to understand your limits, of you don't, you'll cause yourself permanent harm" Levi warns. "I know sir, I just did not want to give up" "That's admirable, it will help you on a real fight but not here, you need to know your limits, besides you've got a family that needs you haven't you?" 

After a couple more hours of sparring with each other, with Levi always coming out on top as usual, the two rest, Armin sweating like a shower head, and Levi looking pretty much the same as when they began. "That, was good, you've improved a lot, I'm impressed" "Thank you sir" "I'm sorry Arlert, but today was also our last session, I have an upcoming expedition, so my work load had increased,I cannot spare my time here, but it was nice while it lasted."

He got up and offered his hand to Armin. Armin shook it eagerly, its not often that someone gains the respect of Humanity's Strongest! "It was nice meeting you Armin, I hope to see you again in future" Levi says before walking off.

____________________________________________

5 months later

Eren rushes over to Mikasa and Armin, "Guts get up! Today is the day of enlistment! Hurry up we need to get ready!"

Armin rubs his eyes, finally the day had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive if I don't have a set date on when these are posted per week!! Also, I'm thinking of writing a comedy on a female Eren, let me know if you dog the idea! Thank you Senpai!! *♡*


	7. The trainee corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and his friends have enlisted as part of the military, how will they fare in such an environment?

Armin looked at the instructor a with a during unwavering gaze, performing a solid salute, "I AM ARMIN ARLERT OF SHIGANSHINA DISTRICT, SIR!" he roared, "Welcome to next three years of your miserable life, Arlert! Great salute!" Shadis says, impressed with the boy's manner. "Arlert, about turn and join squad number 4" "yessir!"

Keith Shadis, walked around, intimidating trainees, trying to sort the faint of heart from the strong. Suddenly he notices one, he felt speechless. "Hey, idiot, what's that in your hand?" He asks, in an oddly calm tone. "I am Sasha Brauss of Trost, sir! This is a steamed potato! I found it on the kitchen and it looked delicious!" the brunette barked, holding the potato to her chest, in salute. Shadis's mind went blank, "But why would you choose to eat it here?" he asks, the confusion breaking through in his voice. "You... don't know why people eat potatoes?" she asks innocently. Armin looked back in utter confusion, astounded by the stupidity behind him, bracing his ears for the verbal pounding he was about to give her, but when Armin thought she could not be any stupider, she split the potato in "half" giving the smaller piece to Shadis.  
____________________________________________

Armin was sitting at one of the benches in the cafeteria, reading while Mikasa and Eren went off to train a little more. He was quite surprised when he aroused the attention of multiple girls, who were swooning for him at his presence. "Wow, Armin! The instructor was so impressed with you!" One says, "Thanks, Mina" "How did you get so good at drill?" a ginger haired one says, "I...dont know, I just copied the instructor?" "Wow... So observant..."

Many of the boys watched enviously at Armin, the physical manifestation of everything they wanted to be; smart, strong, handsome, and good worth the ladies.

A big blonde boy walked over to Armin, "Hey, my name's Reiner, mind if I sir here?" he asks, "Not at all, Reiner" "So I heard you were from Shiganshina district, so were you there on that day?" he asks, somehow sounding a little guilty. "Yes...I was..." Armin says quietly, not really wanting to discuss the matter. This topic, however, got the attention of many others as well.

"So did you see it?" asks a boy with a buzzcut  
"Y-yes, Connie... The colossal that broke the gate was at least 60 metres in height and skinless, it was during enough to bring down the gate with one kick." "Whoa!" they all mutter, "What about the "armoured titan" that brought down Maria?" another boy asks, "The armoured tita was like any other tita , except, its body was covered in a gold like plating of armour,it was impenetrable, even with cannons."

"Don't worry, with training, we'll be able to able to take the fight to the titans!" an approaching boy says, Armin looks up to see that it is Eren, with Mikasa in tow. Eren plops down next to Armin, "Move" Mikasa commands to one of the girls, the girl complies and leaves the seat. " So, what do normal titans look like?" a voice questioned. Armin, Mikasa and Eren looked down at the table, the horrible memory of the death of Carla Jaeger was etched into their minds, Armin's face was green, Eren clasped a hand over his own mouth, to stop himself retching.

"Guys, I think that's enough questions for today, they've been through a lot" came the voice of a freckled boy known as Marco. Eren picked up a piece of bread and bit into it, the confidence flowing through him again, "If you think about it, the titans are actually no big deal, if we worked hard, through our training, once we join the Survey Corps we'll be able to beat them!" Eren boasts.

"HAHAHAH!!" came a hoarse laughter from another table, it was from a blonde boy named Jean, "Are you crazy!? Not that its my business or anything, but signing up for the Survey Corps is utter suicide, isn't it?" "What did you say!?" came Eren's angered reply, but Armin stepped forwards and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to start anything, just voicing my opinion, that's all" Jean says, sticking out a hand with a cocky grin plastered to his face, Armin shakes it and urges Eren to do the same.

As they walk out Jean notices Mikasa, his cheeks blush as he takes in the beauty, "You..." He says, Mikasa turns to face him "Yes?" "Nothing, its just that you have beautiful hair..." he says, then feels like killing himself for saying that out loud, "Thanks" Mikasa says quietly and leaves.

Eren turns to Mikasa, "You really should cut your hair, its a bit long isn't it? It'll cause you trouble" "Okay" came Mikasa's soft reply. Jean felt dead inside, he wipes his hand on Connies shirt, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WIPE ON ME!?" he demands, "My faith in humanity" Jean replies.


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recruits ate raining, Armin gets a chance to impress the instructor.

The following week the group were practising combat exercises, or rather watching Armin perform his combat exercise, sparring with multiple individuals, defeating them.

"Oof" Connie grunts as he lands on his backside yet again, "damn, you're good..." he says as he pulls himself up. "Its just practise, really" Armin says honestly.

Mikasa watches him closely before setting forward, "Spar with me, Armin" she says coldly, "Okay, Mikasa" They get into position, Armin's years of training with Hannes and Corporal Levi were paying off, he had the best fighting skill or of all the recruits.

'Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert', Shadis thought, ' both exceptional in academic and physical activity, they have top class hand to hand combat skill, this should be interesting...'

Mikasa makes the first move, lunging, she goes for a simple jab, Armin blocks easily. He did not want to hurt his sister, but to join the military, you're going to have to toughen up.

The next blow Mikasa sends is easily countered by Armin who grabs her elbow and lifts her if the ground, before slammjng her down. She gets back up, much to the amusement of the crowd. Mikasa aims a round house kick to the head, but Armin anticipates and somersaults backwards to avoid, "Ooooh!!" The crowd cheer in awe.

Armin takes the offensive, and kicks Mikasa's legs, causing her to fall, her then grabs her and locks her in place. "Tap out Mikasa" he says defiantly. Mikasa taps out, bruised and defeated. "Great fight, Mikasa!" he says offering his hand, Mikasa grabs in and pulls herself up. "I'm too weak" she states, "No you're not, you're stronger than all the others here, you're just out of practise is all" he says reassuringly. A flicker of a smile appears on Mikasa's face as she walks off.

Jean walks over to Armin "Don't you think that you could've gone a little easy on her!?" he says, "If I go too easy on her, she'll never get stronger, this was for her own good, besides I was holding back slightly anyway" Armin confesses coldly. Jean stared at the blonde monster in front of him, 'He beat up his own sister and is cool about it, what could be do to me!?' he thought before leaving.

Armin was walking over to the other side of the training ground, when he was tapped on the shoulder by a short blonde girl with a cold gaze. "Hey, why don't you fight me?" she says, "Sure"

They get on opposite sides, she throws a powerful kick to Armin's side, which he grabbed and used to flip her into her back. 'WHAT!? HOW!?' she thought inside her head but got up, angry. She went for a tackle, to get Armin into a lock, but was grabbed and slammed onto the floor. Armin offers his hand, which she accepts begrudgingly, "Good fight, what's your name?" Armin asked, "Annie Leonhart, how'd you learn to fight like that?" "I had practise" "I see..." she replied analytically. "You must have practise too, Muay Thai by the looks of it" Armin says "Yes" "Well see you around, Annie" Armin says before trudging of leaving Annie impressed and astonished for the first time in her life, she blushed at the thought of him.


	9. 3 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recruits are getting ready for their graduation.

3 years later...

Armin was singing through the trees, manoeuvring at impossible speeds, over taking the group, he senses a movement to the right, he leans his weight towards the direction, increasing the had usage ever so slightly to propel himself faster.

Approximately two hundred metres behind him is Annie Leonhart, Keith Shadis watches carefully, making mental notes, as she cleanly cuts the nape of a titan model, 'Annie Leonhart" he thinks "Her slice attacks are absolutely flawless, but her reclusive tendencies make her a poor fit for coordinated efforts."

Shadis's attention then turns to a lanky boy behind Annie, 'Bertholdt Hoover. He possesses remarkable potential, but lacks aggressiveness.'

He then looks up to a muscular blonde, cutting the nape off a model, 'Reiner Braun, Stalwart in both mind and body, and well-respected by his comrades.'

Jean zips past the three and makes a slice on the nape of a model "Damn! I can't slice as good as those three!" Shadis watches closely, 'Jean Kirschtein. Top-class omni-directional mobility. But his volatile personality tends to cause friction with others.' "I'll have to find a titan before they do!" Jean cries.

Jean manoeuvres part trees and finds a titan but is cut off by a short boy with a buzz cut.  
"Thanks Jean!" Connie shouts " I knew following you was a good idea!" Shadis observes the boy 'Conny Springer. He excels at executing quick turns, but is also a bit dim-witted.'

Connie prepares to attack but is cut off by a flash of auburn hair, Sasha steals his kill while giggling madly, ' Sasha Braus. She has unconventionally good intuition, but also demonstrates poor teamwork as a result.'

Eren spots a group of titans, he prepares to attack but is beaten to it by Mikasa, much to his annoyance, he cuts the nape of one, but cuts too shallow, 'Eren Jaeger. He has no real specialties, but he's improved his grades with his unparalleled effort.'

Shadis spots Mikasa flying through the air, 'Mikasa Ackermann. Completely proficient in every area.'

Mikasa spots a group of eight titans but watches in shock as all eight have their napes cut off cleanly in a bolt of blonde lightning, 'Armin Arlert' Shadis notes 'his skills are something that has not been witnessed in any other except humanity's strongest, he is an unprecedented genius when it comes to theory, but is exceptionally ahead of all others when it comes to physical skill. He is the best of the 104th'

____________________________________________  
After their assessment on titan combat, the group head towards their training grounds for hand to hand comedy training.

As per usual, everyone watches in amazement at Armin's unmatched ability, many girls swoon for him outside of the ring.

Reiner makes a charge for Armin but its tossed aside as easily as a rag doll, "Nice!" Reiner says as he pulls himself up, "Thanks" came Armin's reply.

Eren himself came at Armin, Armin grabs him, sweeps Eren's feet off the ground in one fluid motion and licks his arm in place until he taps out. "How'd you get so good?" Eren asks, "you never went for any training...?" he continued wondering, "I-uh... taught myself...?" Armin replied weakly. "Yeah...Right" Eren says, unsatisfied and leaves the ring.

Mikasa steps in, "Armin, spar with me again" she commands coldly, " Again? Ok!" Armin says and gets into position. Mikasa launches herself at him, not letting him make the first strike, but is caught off guard as she is kicked aside, she lands on the floor, eyes wide in shock "I...lost..? Already...?" she mumbled in disbelief. "Don't worry about it" Armin says kindly, offering a hand, "practise makes perfect."

To everyone's surprise, Annie Leonart steps in. "Annie? Since when did you care about something like this?" Jean called from the side. "I don't, I just don't want Shadis to think I'm slacking off" she replies as she gets into position, she flanks to the side, flailing a mock punch but at the last moment twists her body around to perform a kick, Armin takes this into his stride, and saumersaults out of the way, and sends a kick of his own, that is too fast for Annie to observe, she is kicked in her side, winded and lies on the floor, defeated.

Armin walks over to offer her a hand, she declines it and picked herself up, "I don't need your help" she says, "I know, but it is a nice gesture to offer help" Armin replies sweetly, "you know, if you want I could teach you that move" "I'll think about it" Annie replies. "How'd you learn to fight like that?" Annie asks, "I just had a lot of practise" Annie huffs at his weak response and stomps off.

"Wow, Armin, you're definitely going to be in the top ten!" Mina says grabbing Armin's arm, making him uncomfortable. He did not like the attention he gets from the women, although many males would kill to have it.  
Another girl starts running her fingers through his hair, "I...uh.. Have to go, bye!!" Armin says nervously and runs off to find Eren and Mikasa.

The next day the cadets were getting ready to know who was in the top ten, they all lined up.

Shadis stood at the front and spoke, "There are three branches available to you cadets, the first being the Garrisons!! Where you patrol the walls, keeping on top of repairs and making sure there are no abnormalities present, the second being the Survey Corps, where you travel on expeditions beyond the walls into enemy territories in the hope of contributing to mankind efforts in defeating the titans, and third and final branch is the military police, however this branch is only available to the top ten!" Shadis then motioned to the ten next to him.

In tenth place was Sasha who was quivering with nervousness, in ninth place was Connie who was still shocked as to how he got here, in eighth place was Marco standing proud with a steady salute, in seventh position was Jean who was grinning from ear to ear, number six was Eren who was starting determined with his goal of joining the Survey Corps right before him, in fifth place was Annie who was staring as if she couldn't care less, in fourth place it was Berthold who was sweating nervously, in third was Reiner who was standing seriously, in second was Mikasa staring coldly into space and in first place was Armin, to no ones surprise.

'Finally' Armin thought 'I can see the outside world!'


End file.
